The Uzumaki's
by thenewjubi
Summary: After so long it finally happened, he a poor boy raising himself and sister on the mean gang streets of japan could finally leave this places he hated so much. He could finally have the two start a life where death wasn't waiting around every corner. They could start a life that was worth living, one that had a future. Yet, all he had was one chances. Only one chances at a life.


**Wasn't happy with the sixteen crossover. So this is a new story completely. Not a rewrite, a whole new story. I own shit and same couple. And their making a grumpy cat and Adventure time movie. Yea, that's going to suck. And here is something all you gamer nerds would love. A covoy mission in Watch dogs you target that strange dude at the beginning of black flag. Glasses, beard, brown hair said arg. You take him down than check his ID. It stated he was targeted by the Brotherhood, career Templar. So would you guys like a crossover between assassin creed and watch dogs or not. Im the middle bare. It could be a great game if done correctly, and they been letting me down since assassin creed brotherhood came out. Just so fucking boring pressing one batten in combat. That and the characters are the same all over a womanizer or a dick. That is the assassin line, that and half of everything was taken out of unity. The good shit I may add.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Why the hell are we here again." A rather pissed female voices spoke. Her eyes glanced over seeing a man maybe eighteen driving. He had messy sun-kissed blond hair that spiked in each and every desertion, light faded red strains here and there in the mixes. He had a light natural tan, a rather impressive build standing at or just below 6'0. He had a rather impressive build perfectly built for mixes martial arts. Bright sea blue eyes with a hint of glowing violate eyes. Light whisker like birth marks on each cheek giving him a slight fox-like appearances. He wore a plain traditional dark orange and black japan's martial arts vest. A bright scarlet red scarf wrapped around his neck. Plain black pants, a blue holster tied to his hip. His left arm was simple covered in medical tape. And the other The man was extremely handsome, many wouldn't hesitate of telling this to the teen. A right sleeve traditional Japanese nine-tailed kitsune tattoo.<p>

"Because, something happened. We weren't safe at home any longer." He said his piercing blue eyes staring into the girls chocolate-brown eyes. Unlike himself showing his pored Japanese heritage Tayuya his little sister took a different approach. She wore a plain tight black shirt with music symbols here and there. And plain black tight yoga pants. She was a fifteen soon to be sixteen year old girl who had a 'I don't give a fuck' attitude. Would easily beat you down with the slightest insult. Thought even if she was so violent, she was a pure genius when it came it music. Her favorite surprisingly being classical flute. Just like her older brother she had powerful knowledge of mixes martial arts. Her body told the story. Light flawless skin, bright chocolate eyes. She had an athletic build. She had a rather low B-cup breast size. Yet what she didn't have on her chest she surly made up for it somewhere else.

"I know you fucked up. Why the hell are we in Edmonton Alberta of all places?" She asked not understanding why they were living her of all places. Why not somewhere nice like Florida or California?

"Because it's Canada." Naruto simple said thinking of the only reason they came here of all places. "Cheep homes, well-paying easy to find jobs." Naruto said pulling into the West Edmonton Mall. He saved money for three years to buy tickets and a small apartment room all they way out here half way across the world away from all the struggles he used to face. He did this to grant the last Uzumaki pair another chance at life one could say.

"Do I really need a job?" Tayuya couldn't help but ask. The only type of work she enjoyed was beating a perfect in the ground or playing music. And she highly doubted they was anything like that inside the mall. That and all the horny teens that believed they were a god. She hated malls putting it simple.

"Yes." Naruto said rubbing his eyes yawning trying his best to get some energy.

"Want a Coffee?" She asked looking at her brother seeing how tired he was.

"Sake sounds good now." He mumbled remembering the sweet taste of Sake.

"Yea, it would. Now answer the damn question." She said rather bluntly looking at her brother. He simple signed giving her a twenty. "Make it strong. Texts me when your done." He said leaving his sister alone to find a job.

* * *

><p>"Hmm, The Penalty Box." Naruto mumbled seeing the simple massive sports shop. It was by far the most impressive sports shop he seen in a ling time. Most just sold standard popular sport equipment, clothing and sport jerseys. Yet, this place had that by the power of ten. The amount this man sold was simple extremely impressive. Maybe he had some MMA equipment as well.<p>

"The hell." He said seeing a slightly athletic teen doing push ups in a referee outfit. In the middle of the shop. He simple watched rather lost seeing the girl do push up after push up. It was a rather strange sight.

"Jen Customer!" A rather load man voices screamed through the mall causing a rather impressive echo.

"The hell?" Naruto asked himself looking around seeing not a soul besides him and this girl. Where the hell did a voices like that come from?

'Perfected.' A teen girl around sixteen thought hearing the dick of a boss Coach yell from. Well somewhere. God she wasn't having the best day already. First her boyfriend breaks up with her over text message. A damn text message, he didn't have enough balls or time to break up with her in person or the phone. Why wasn't she able to keep a man for a simple month? She wasn't that bad. She had a nice body, yes small breast, but that but work out video was helping make that up. She wasn't a rude snubbing little bitch, far from it. She listened to their problems, and even considered their ideas. Well, maybe it was because her server OCD when it came to cleaning. Or how intentness she was.

"What do you need?" She asked really not in a good mood after doing a hundred push ups for simple dropping a pair of shoes. Okay it was ten pairs and she ruined four pairs, but still. "Well hello there." She said trying to acted smooth. Yet, it was impossible when your arms are noodles. She watched a massive blush on her face seeing her completely numb. She blushed further seeing the blond start rubbing her arms lightly. Like magic she felt a sudden jolt threw her arms as the feeling returned to her control.

"Hmm, thanks." Jen said rather nerves rather lost what the blond done to her arms.

"Pressure points." He said answering the girls question before she could really ask. The girl was a standard 5'. She had a rather impressive slim yet athletic build showing she didn't just work out to catch a man's eye. She had a light brown hair with a strong hint of red. Light, heavenly blue eyes. Full, lush lips with purple lipstick and purple eye liner and maschera. She wore a referee outfit that seemed slightly to large for her, a plain white skirt with a double purple line. And legs that simple were amazing.

'He's checking me out.' Jen squealed in her mind seeing an amazingly hot man checking her out. He Jen Masterson, she of all people was catching the eye of a god like the blond. Oh my God, Caitlin wouldn't believe this.

"I was hoping you had a Martial arts choice." Naruto said smiling seeing the girl in front of him. She was beautiful.

"Hm, let me check." She said before running off diving over the counter crashing into the floor. "I'm fine!" She yelled still on the floor leaving an extremely lost blond behind.

"I'm so fucking lost right now." He mumbled completely lost on what just happened." Naruto mumbled watching her phone camera flash before emping taking cover ones again.

"Yep Jen's a strange one around guys." A rather manly voices spoke gaining the MMA master. He just looked at the massive man who stood behind him. The man was the true meaning of a real Havel the rock. A man who believed how large you are is all that mattered. What fool he was. The man wore a plane referee outfit with cargo shorts. Red short hair and a rather average amount of freckles.

"Call me Coach, I own this small little shop here. And don't worry about Masterson." He said knowing the girl would be getting to work here soon. Girl problem, it scared him, much so.

"A pleasure to meet you Coach-sama." Naruto said taking a massive step back before respectfully bowing to the man. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, Marshal artist champion of Japan. I moved here today and wish to work under you." He said still bowing slightly praying to the sage above that he would give him a job. He needed one, more than anything.

"HA, I love the spunk you have kid welcome to the job." Coach said slamming his hand against his back laughing seeing the blood look at him rather surprised.

"That easy?" Naruto asked still rather surprised hearing that he all ready got the job this quickly.

"Well for most people no, but the famous those sports are becoming it's about time I get someone with a clue about MMA. This will start a whole new branch. Don't let me down kid. Masterson get Naruto here a uniform!" He yelled scaring the poor girl. "She's rather awkward around guys she likes so good luck. One more thing. She's my right hand gal. So piss her off you piss me off." He said before walking off leaving a rather lost blond in his wake. And here he was meeting people nearly strange as Lee. Yet, they were just a lot more boring.

"So boss got any work for me!" Naruto yelled looking at the desk taking his vest off. "Wouldn't mind seeing a locker." He said ignoring the looks from women passing by and the foxes calls. Well they would be called Cat calls, but since he was nicknamed a foxes it sounded better. He signed ignoring another flash from a phone camera. This girl was cute, yet strange. He was just thankful she wasn't a batshit crazy like his sister.

"What about me." A voice spoke scaring the blond. He just stared at the redhead coffee in hand. They just stared at each other not moving a single inch.

"Your hair looks amazing." Naruto said slightly praying that this little thing would work. He didn't know why, but this women. This women scarred him more than any ghost. And he was her older brother, what type of mess up relationship did they have.

"Really? I did buy a new shampoo and conditioner." She said causing the blond to sign. What Jiraya said Tayuya took after their mother, just a little more aggressive. Yet, for some reason if you compliment he hair she was putty in your hands. He didn't know why, but that's how it is. Like his whiskers. He's your bitch after a small scratch. No really, everything goes dark. When he finally snapped out of the darkness he found himself around her waist. It was strange.

"I can tell. It looks amazing." Naruto said taking a sip from the coffee a smile on his face seeing the girl's surprised look.

"How the hell did you get a job already!?" She yelled looking at the blond ignoring the smirk.

"Truly I have no clue." Naruto said rather lost himself. "Told the boss I knew how to fight professional . Next's thing I know I got the job. With a side boss that's taking pitches of me hidden behind the font desk." Naruto said rubbing his neck smiling putting his foxes like grin on.

"Really?" Tayuya asked looking at the blond. Well until she saw the girl popping her head up talking to someone on the phone. "That her?" She asked looking at the purple loving girl.

"Hai." He said having a rather bad feeling in his stomach.

"I gor this." She said in a rather to intense voices.

"Oh no you don't." Naruto said throwing her over his shoulder. As if she was a mere child.

"Hey! What the fuck?" She yelled looking at the blond rather pissed.

"Your not risking my job. This is my Job, my boss. I'll handle this. Anyway, don't you need to start looking?" He asked looking at his now glaring pointing sister. "I'll meet you at the car before the mall closes. And thanks for the Coffee. And remember don't cause to much trouble. And don-" He started looking at her glaring eyes before closing his mouth. "You got this." He said walking away sipping on the drink his vest in hand.

"Yea whatever." She said glowing the hair in her face out-of-the-way before walking away mumbling to herself.

* * *

><p>"OMG!" A small short blond hair girl with a goddess like figure yelled her pink flip phone in hand. This was the shopping queen of the mall, her name is Caitlin Cooke. A rich daddies girl who was caught in a rather hard places. Well for once with her life style. She had to take a job to repay her father. And the worst part. She was working at the lemon stand wearing a disgusting massive lemon hat. Yet it wasn't all bad. She met her first true friends.<p>

First there was a skateboarder by the name of Jude Lizowski. And average height male teen with a normal build. Nothing impressive, but not so skinny you want to take them to the hospital. He had long light blond hair covered by a black and grey beenie. He wore a plain tan black long sleeve shirt with a strange red symbol. Plane blue shorts with a chain wallet and a normal black pair of skater shoes. Jude was well a rather calm, not so smart teen that just went with the flow. She had a sinking feeling he owned a bong or two because of how calm he is. Yet, he was by far the kindest man in the world. Even if he made no scenes most of the time.

Than there was the kind heart song writer Wyatt Williams. A skinny dark skin teen wearing a plain red long sleeve shirt under a white one. He wore a simple a dark green cargo pants carrying everything a musician would. From notepads, pens, and so much more. He had a mass of messy braids. The man was a helpless romantic and rather awkward, well until you put a guitar into his hands. He was a slandered nice guy, yet had an extremely darkside.

Than there was Nicky Wong, she didn't have a strong liking towered the goth. It was a love hate relationship.

And lastly there was the big shot himself Jonesy Garcia. The tan tall with a good figure. He was the one that watched way to much Jersey shores. He had a rather light/dark mix's spraie on tan. Blue short spiked hair and a plain red and white outline shirt with a stores logo and blue skinny jeans. Putting in simple he was a lazy, trouble making skirt-chaser. She couldn't count how many times he hit on her in the last month. It was annoying now.

"What?" They all asked looking at the teen rather bored, anything would be fun right now.

"Look it's Jen's new work buddy." She said showing them a pic of a Japanese American teen without a shirt. And orange-red vest in one hand and a ref outfit in the other one.

"Damn he's hot." Nicky said looking at the stomach the blond had.

"Psst, I look better." Jonesy said being slightly jealous hearing what the punk had to say about the blond. He had arms to, maybe not like that but still.

"You have nothing on him." Jude said ignoring the looks.

"Dude." Jonesy said looking at the blond.

"Hey I call them where I see them." He said looking at the photo. "Nice tat." He said looking at the tattoo the teen had. He was the only one in the group to have a tattoo. A peace sign in green on his left butt cheek, but that had nothing compared to the foxes tattoo.

"So did she send a number?" Nicky asked looking at the blond.

"No sadly, I have this new dress that would be perfected." She said remembering her nice new red dress.

"Why do you have a pic of my brother?" A female voices spoke gaining the groups meet. They all froze seeing the anger roiling off the red-head.

"Well you see." Caitlin started looking at the rather hot redhead.

"Well hello there. Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only te-Gahh." Joney screamed after the girl punched his in the gut after trying his cheep pick up lines.

"Touch me again, and you will become a women." She said sending a deadly glare towered the man.

* * *

><p>"So Jen-chan, going to steal glances all day or, are we going to train?" He asked scarring the poor girl from her hiding places. He watched he slightly blush stumbling over her words.<p>

"Right. Follow me." She said taking every ones of her being to simple say that. After all, all she saw was his exposed chest. Than those thoughts entered her head.


End file.
